lps_superhero_leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Middleton
Sebastian Middleton is the oldest living superhero that isn't retired. He is the father of Tyrone Middleton, Ralph Middleton, Louie Middleton, and Jake Middleton. Sebastian was formerly known as the Winged Rainbow of the Elemental Warriors. After the rest of his league died he recruited Tyrone and his brothers to be in the league the Battle Bros. Which he lead for 6 years until Ralph, Jake and Louie were killed in combat. Shortly after, Tyrone recruited Veronica Morris, Megan Morris and Logan Banks as the Animal Wonders. Sebastian still helps out with Tyrone's new league and tells them where there is evil. When he was leading the Battle Bros. his father helped them locate where the villains were just like Sebastian does now for Tyrone and the Animal Wonders. Elemental Warriors Experience Sebastian was the oldest of his brothers and sisters. He was the Winged Rainbow. All of his brothers and sisters were also based on elements like fire, water, earth, wind etc. When Sebastian was in his league he fought hard. He was older and could fend off villains better than his younger siblings. He did his best to protect his younger siblings but after he fell at 23 due to brain damage, his siblings were all killed in a war in the early seventies. Sebastian then went to the hospital and had to learn again how to walk and fly. but since his family wasn't very wealthy, he couldn't afford surgery so he went for years with an iron helmet on to protect his head. Battle Bros. Experience Sebastian started the Battle Bros. after his siblings died and he got out of the hospital. He recruited Tyrone, Jake, Ralph and Louie. He raised them in the same house that Tyrone uses for the kids. He and his wife raised them all in the tiny bedroom the kids now use. This is why Tyrone doesn't like it when the kids complain about the size of their room because he had to share the same room with three other siblings. Sebastian trained the Battle Bros. well. He trained them to fight well and avoid counter attacks. After Jake was killed by a machete in 2003 he tried to keep the remaining kids safe. Unfortunately in 2006 Ralph was killed and Tyrone lost his right eye. When Tyrone tried to battle with one eye at first he couldn't focus as well, trying to see through his left eye. In 2007, while trying to protect a stumbling Tyrone, after smashing a villain to death, a bullet hit Louie between the eyes. The villain had shot the gun just before his body was sent flying into a million pieces. Tyrone and Sebastian then decided it was time to start a new league. Animal Wonders Experience Sebastian is "the boss" when it comes to the Animal Wonders he tells Tyrone and the kids where to go when there is evil nearby. He loves the kids as if they were his own grandchildren. Sebastian doesn't battle anymore, but he does help the kids when they need it. He likes playing games with Logan and giving the girls advice. He helps Tyrone run the league smoothly like his father did when he ran the Battle Bros. Also as he was given enough money to get the surgery he needed and gave up the helmet that he wore for so many years.